scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysanthria Sky Larkin
Lysanthria Sky Larkin Ship: Claims no ship as a home. She has yet to find a place where she feels exactly right. Exclaiming herself as a free spirit who is guided by life. People have called her a commodity, a hitchhiker, or a visitor. She has traveled aboard a number of ships and lived grounded in many realms. The length of time she stays in any place is determined by her "vibe." The belief that everything and everyone met has higher meaning in what she calls a ripple effect. All has purpose and reason. Title or Job: Tinnitus Masker. With the age of machines noise has become a factor. Maskers once hidden beings are now sought. Has the ability to relax with sound or touch. Can reach inside the subconscious only after lulled to slumber. Often visions come as abstracts and must be interpreted. Beneficial Uses: Insomniac aid, Stress/worry relief, subdued anger/fury, unveiling of repressed memory. Defense Uses: dream/thought tampering known as "dream weaving", Eternal slumber, and Vessel for Darkness Age: Unable to determine but Maskers tend to live 3 to 5 years longer than humans. Educated guess 158 human years Race: Called a Masker, Very Rare. Appearance much like a human aside from large pointed ears comparable to fay elven creatures and tribal like markings around the eyes. Can shape ears to look more human but considering it is said to require a lot of focus it is only used in realms where any fay characteristics are not accepted. Often seen with mask or shades to hide their markings. . Tend to mimic what is seen in reality and within the mind. Attire can range to something similar to those who travel around her, or something that looks like it is straight from a dream or nightmare. Always seen with a dream catcher. Home world: The only home of recollection is Earth. Many believe maskers are from a ancient world called Tymyrrah the "Land of Wings". Ancient Documentation describes worlds gateway as "The Tree of Life" It is presumed to also be located on Earth. Many have scorned the tales as nothing more than folklore and myth. Though the disbelief among masses, the attempted searches for the gateway has scoured earth and still continues. It remains unfound to this day. Hometown: The northern outskirts of what used to be called Ireland Date of Birth: Unknown. Maskers celebrate creation of life through a type of meditation at every new moon. The ceremony is called Carmina Gadelica. Purpose is a great gratitude for all that is light and the survival from the darkness. Personality: Often quiet and soft spoken. Belief that positive energies can be a cure to most ailments, almost always smiling. Can come off flirtatious and affectionate. Finds beauty in the weird and morbid. Holds life and nature in high importance. Appreciation in the smallest creations. Does not like pitch dark, is fine long as there is a light source. When light shines through dark she is at her strongest. The full moon is her greatest energy source. Loves to dance. Dancing is the only thing that clears her mind. Timid she treats everything with caution, watches surroundings and people constantly. Very curious, can be overly inquisitive or invasive. Very eccentric and free spirited. Biography My name Lysanthria Sky Larkin. Least that is what has been etched on a necklace which is the only thing I possess from my natural born parents. My keepers were kind enough. If I could define love it may have been the closest to it I’ve ever had. Except for one, who i shall not utter even a name because his mind still haunts me to this day. My male keeper died when the town turned on me. Someone to blame for the towns bad fortune. Why not blame the "evil" Masker the stranger who had no rights this human land. After his death I ran. I protected my mother till olden age. I never felt right in that place, but i knew contentment as long as she lived. We were good together and found happiness in each others companionship. While it lasted. I try not to grow too attached to those who will pass far before my years. I still feel the pain of her loss. With her departure there was no reason for me to stay. My real birthplace to this day unknown though there are tales of my origin that have passed through the ages. Before the destruction before the machines. A place of the fay story tales of the past. Place called Tymyrrah. Do I believe them? I’m hesitant, unsure.... stories of creatures I’ve never seen? Perhaps the idea has made me a bit agnostic. Still there is something that intrigues me. I do ponder my name being derived from a dead medieval playwright. A Midsummers Night Dream, tale of fay creatures and a night where the mind becomes real just for a night. I cant tell if my life creators were just being cute or wanted to leave me a clue to discover something of importance. Sometimes i have dreams about a place like that but my mind never could tell difference between reality and fantasy . Whether i have borrowed ones imaginative world or it is based on my own relocation can not be certain. I am what humans call a Tinnitus Masker. Oh how mankind has made such blasted noise. The ability to sleep through the noise is a bit of a commodity. That’s what I do help people find their dreams. Thus i have become a possession, a thing, something men barter with. . It is not the life i have chosen or care to live. But it is life. I did live as a commodity for some time thinking someone taking care of me would be a better fate than continually being on the move. Wandering can make the heart and mind weary. I quickly learned the cruelties of men living as someone else’s prize possession. Gratefully my abilities can also be a defense mechanism which has helped me escape many harmful situations like these. Running seems like the only way to live now, and i have become accustom to it. I have developed the ability to blend, mimic, to adapt unnoticed. The markings around my eyes can be difficult to hide. Mask or shades can be often utilized for this purpose. I have learned to shape my ears to a human position though I prefer wearing them out considering the focus that one much achieve to be the societal "normal" Most people pay no mind anyway but there are those certain realms where anything outside the normal marks you as some sort of mistake that needs to be corrected in the most brutal ways imaginable. Sure the way I’ve been treated in life, being so different has developed a side of me that is bitter. But in my ways I still find the goodness within people. There is a darkness that comes with a creature like me who can only see the bad. Humans call them Nightmares but humans have not physically met a so called nightmare. The darkness can make your very spine curl, and every nerve ending ...every feeling you have in your bones suffer. I never want to see the bad but there are times i can become a vessel for the darkness to appear in the real world. I can release it but it takes all my energy and must be used in caution so I don’t lose myself to it. I suppose that is why many are afraid of me. There is a purpose to my life. I keep thinking the next person i meet, the next place, the next experience will get me closer to self-realization and finding my origins. For now i let life take me like the wind. I try to keep a positive mindset so I can prepare for the darker thoughts of those who surround me. Just waiting for all to be brought to light...one day. I have recently found a ship that i have grown attached to. I have tried to stay away but something strong drew me close. The crew believes they were chasing me, obsessed with obtaining knowledge and artifacts. Strange illusions kept them near me. Truth is strange things have always occurred around me. I let them see, I let them find me. Focused on the illusion of the earth beneath them raining into a watery sky I boarded the ship. After reading them for a few days I felt no danger. Emerging from silence they welcomed me. The Airship Daedalus I haven’t found out why but something tells me to stay. At least for a while. Category:Characters